Enchanted By the Moon
by timewyrm
Summary: Another "lets add anouther Maraurder to the gang" fanfiction. Follow Karthra Lark as she meets James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter and the adventures they have throughout their years at Hogwarts... and possibley after. Later Remus/OC and James/Lily
1. Karthra Lark

**Takes place in the Marauders Era. Another one of those "lets add another marauder to the gang" fanfiction. So let me introduce you to Karthra Lark.**

**Eventually Pairings: Remus/OC, James/Lily,**

**

* * *

**

**Enchanted by the Moon**

**Chapter 1: Karthra Lark**

Karthra Lark stood in platform 9 ¾ next to her grandmother, a short and serious-looking older woman with brown hair that had grey hairs emerging from her scalp and landed just below her ears. Her nose was pointed and stuck-up. Her eyes were grayish-blue and slightly hidden by her pare of red glasses.

"Now, Karthra," her grandmother looked down at Karthra as she held her black and white owl, Morpheus's, cage in one hand and holding the handle to her luggage cart with other hand, "Don't forget to keep away from those Mudbloods and half-bloods, you are a Lark and you deserve to hang out with only the purest of wizards and witches," her grandmother caught sight of a boy with longish white hair standing next to his older brother who looked just like him and his parents, "Like Septimus and Lucius Malfoy for instance, there's a couple of acceptable friends." Karthra groaned inwardly, she hated the Malfoys.

"The trains going, I better head off. See ya grandma," Karthra changed the subject and ran up to the train, pulling her trunks with her. She climbed aboard the train and went searching for a empty compartment. Settling into a empty compartment close to the end of the train, she pushed her truck on the rack above and placed her owl next to her.

Karthra fiddled with her fingers as she stared out the window, watching as the train pulled out of Platform 9 ¾ a few minutes later, still trying to ignore her grandmother who was talking to the Malfoys outside the train. Turning away from the window, she started to tie her hair up in a ponytail to get her curly blonde hair out of her green and gold eyes, and quickly got out her Hogwarts robe so that later she would not forget to put it on.

She pushed the two stands on each side of her face that had escaped her ponytail out of her face and opened the sliding compartment door just in time to come face to face with a boy her age that had black hair and glasses that covered his wide hazel eyes. There were two other boys behind him that seemed the same age. One was leaning against the wall and also had black hair, except his was curly, and had grey eyes. At first look, Karthra thought this boy seemed in the bad boy category. The other boy had ember eyes and light brown hair, also his hands were holding a ton of books.

"Hey," the boy with the glasses said, "We were wondering if you had anymore room left in your compartment. Everywhere else that we've looked is full."

"Um," Karthra looked back at her empty compartment, she had been hoping for a quite ride but it didn't seem like she was going to get one now, "Yeah, you guys can come in."

"Great," the boy with glasses smiled and he and his friends followed her back into the compartment.

"I'm James, by the way. James Potter," he outstretched his hand to shake and slid into the seat across from her. The other black-haired boy sat down next to him.

"Sirius Black," the other boy smiled with a cute boyish charm that made Karthra get a flutter in her stomach. She quickly turned her attention to the boy that had sat down next to her.

"I'm, uh, Remus Lupin," he blushed and shook her hand, "what's your name?"

"Karthra Lark. So, is this your guy's first year too?"

"Yep," Sirius laid back against the seat, slightly closing his eyes.

"What houses do you think that you'll be in?" she asked them.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave of heart. Like my Dad," James answered almost immediately.

"I think that I'll be in Gryffindor," Remus shrugged, "But my parents say that with my brains I'll be in Ravenclaw."

Karthra turned to Sirius, "Aren't most Blacks in Slytherin?"

His eyes darkened, "Yes, but my family better be ready for a major disappointment cause I don't give a shit about their pureblood mania and am going to be in Gryffindor." He held his chin a little higher.

Karthra nodded, "My grandmother and mum were in Slytherin, my grandma just gave me the whole 'you better stay away from half-bloods and mud bloods or else' speech. But my father and most of his family were in Hufflepuff, so their's a good chance I'll be in there and my grandma's going to get a big ol' slap in the face." Sirius and Remus smiled and James laughed.

"well, well, well, looks like there's a chance we'll be friends after all," Sirius chuckled, his arm around James shoulder, pinning him into a headlock. Karthra laughed as she watched James and Sirius wrestle in their seats.

Remus turned to her, "So you live with your grandmother?"

"Yeah, my father died when I was five and my mum travels too much for me to go with her," She sighed sadly and then looked up to meet Remus's eyes. They were warm and friendly and made her heart start thumping hard in her chest, and then blush as red as a tomato. Karthra looked quickly away toward the window to hide her extremely red face.

**xXxXx Remus's POV xXxXx**

She had super curly blonde hair and pretty green eyes that had gold speckles in them. I found myself getting nervous and felt my heart thunder in my chest as I sat next to her. She was laughing at James and Sirius across from us who were wrestling in their seats. So, I swallowed hard and worked up the nerve to ask her a simple question.

"So you live with your grandmother?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, my father died when I was five and my mum travels too much for me to go with her," She sighed sadly and looked up. Our eyes met and I watched her face grow extremely red, then her turn to the window to hide it. My heart was, once again, thundering in my chest from such simple contact. I turned back to James and Sirius, who were now staring at the two of us with curious looks on their faces. I felt my own face grow hot and red and I decided to make a quick escape before they could do something embarrassing.

"I'm, uh, going to find the food trolley. You guys want anything?" I stood up and walked over to the compartment door, opening it and stepping half-way through.

"I'm comin' with ya," Sirius stood up, "I'm in the need for something to eat."

"When aren't you in the need for something to eat, Sirius?" James shook his head and Karthra snickered. Sirius made a face at the two of them before closing the door behind him.

**xXxXx Regular POV xXxXx**

Karthra heard Sirius shut the door and after a few seconds her face was finally no longer red.

After Remus and Sirius got back from the trolley, all of them ate and laughed until, finally, the train stopped at Hogwarts.

"Quick! Remus try this one," she handed him a brown jelly bean and he popped it into his mouth. His eyes welt wide and he spit the jelly bean out.

"What the hell was that?" Remus cringed, "It tasted like… crap!"

Karthra only laughed as all four of them exited the train together.

* * *

Review or I'll send you Crap-tasting jelly beans! :P


	2. Sorting

**May I introduce you all to CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sorting**

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" A large man bellowed on the platform.

"That's us then," James nodded toward the man and Karthra, Sirius, and Remus followed him.

"C'mon, follow me firs' years!" The man bellowed and all the first years followed behind him in a large group. He led them down a steep, narrow path which brought them to a large lake.

"No more'n four to a boat!"

The three boys climbed into a boat and then motioned for Karthra to climb in as well. The four of them sat in the boat as it rowed itself to Hogwarts. Sirius and James were sitting in the front, holding the lantern, while Karthra and Remus were in the back. All of them stared in awe when they saw Hogwarts.

"I wonder what's hiding inside the lake," Sirius wondered as he peered off the side of the boat and into the black water.

"Don't even try it, Sirius," James chuckled as Remus and Karthra pulled him back.

When they landed, all the first years climbed out of their boats and followed the man toward the castle-like school. Halfway there, a boy with greasy black hair tripped on his robe and fell, face first, into the mud.

"Severus!" a red-haired girl helped him back up. He was sniffling.

"Nice face, Snivellis!" Sirius laughed at the boys mud-covered face and James gave him a high-five. The red-haired girl glared at the four of them and then led the boy away.

When they finally reached Hogwarts, the front doors swung open and a serious-looking woman took over. She led them down the hall to another large set of doors.

"I am professor McGonagall, and welcome to Hogwarts," the professor said, "before you can join the start-of-term feast and take your seats, you will be sorted into your houses. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your houses points, while any rule breaking will lose your points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the House Cup. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes," professor McGonagall left to go inside the room.

Karthra looked at James, "What sorts us?" He only shrugged.

"Get out of my way Ratboy," a boy with blonde hair shoved a plump boy out of his way, making him fall to the floor, and made his way to the front.

"Oy! What the hell's wrong with you?" Karthra moved in front of him with her hands on her hips. Remus had helped the boy off the floor and now he, James, and Sirius were standing next to her.

"Be more careful with who you pick on you arse, or you might just get back what you've been puttin' out," Sirius warned him, getting up in his face.

"Look at you two. The big bad Black and the whore Lark looking out for the little Ratboy. What would your mommies say if they found out about you two hangin' out with half-blood scum?"

"Septimus, why don't you just fuc-"

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, "We are ready for you now."

She led them through the double doors and into the Great Hall. They all stood in a group between two house tables and before them was a stool with a hat. The hat moved and Karthra jumped in shock when it started to sing. When It's song was over, the professor held up the hat and then stated to call out names from a scroll.

"Devon Bayor," the professor called out and a boy with spiky brown hair walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head.

It took thirty seconds before the hat shouted, "Ravenclaw!"

Devon smiled and then ran off to sit down at the cheering Ravenclaw table.

"Sirius Black."

Karthra turned and smiled at Sirius as he walked up to the Sorting Hat. Sirius took much longer than Devon, but after awhile the hat erupted, "Gryffindor!" and Sirius smiled in relief. He ran over to the Gryffindor table, getting glares from most of the Slytherins. A few more kids were sorted after him.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Slytherin!"

"Hufflepuff!"

Then professor McGonagall called out another name, "Lily Evens!"

The girl with red hair that had helped up the boy called Severus that had greasy hair. She sat down and the hat placed on her head.

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out moments later.

Over ten more kids were sorted until, finally, professor McGonagall called out, "Karthra Lark"

**xXxXx Karthra's POV xXxXx**

My heart thumped harder than ever in my chest. James patted my back and Remus gave me a reassuring smile as I started to walk up to the stool and the Sorting Hat. I took a deep breath and sat down, watching as the professor put the hat on my head.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. A Lark. A Lark not afraid of speaking her mind too, and lots of bravery as well as brains… maybe you should be in Ravenclaw. No, you deserve better." A voice inside my head murmured.

"Where ever you put me I'll be fine as long as it's not Slytherin," I thought.

"Anywhere but Slytherin, eh? Really? Okay then, it'll be…" the voice paused.

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted at last and I smiled so hard that my cheeks hurt. I ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Sirius, who gave me a high-five.

"Next'll probably be Remus," Sirius said as I finally felt my heart calm**.**

**xXxXx Regular POV xXxXx**

"Remus Lupin," McGonagall called out and he slowly walked up to the stool and the hat was put on him.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled after a few moments and Remus ran happily over to the Gryffindor table and sat across from Karthra and Sirius.

"Septimus Malfoy," she called out and both Karthra and Sirius scowled.

Septimus walked, or rather may call it strutted, up to the stool and the hat hardly touched him before the Hat shrieked, "Slytherin!"

A few more people were called and then the boy Setimus had called 'Ratboy', whose real name was Peter Pettigrew, was called up and put into Gryffindor.

"James Potter"

Sirius gave James the thumbs-up as he walked up to the stool and put on the Sorting hat.

After a couple seconds later the hat erupted, "Gryffindor!"

All three of them cheered as well as the rest of the Gryffindor table, except for Lily Evens.

Not long after that the last two people were sorted. Severus Snape, or Snivellis as Sirius called him, was sorted into Slytherin and then Miranda Xavier was sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Now that everyone is sorted," an old man with a very long white beard that Karthra recognized as professor Dumbledore, smiled, "let the feast begin!"

* * *

At least one review... please?


	3. Roommates and Her Boys

**Sorry for the late update. I was hopping to have atleast one review before I posted this but then I decided to update this for those who were kind enough to alert this story :**)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter, sadly, or any of its charatcters. The only charaters I own are Karthra and Lucius's little brother.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Roommates and Her Boys**

Karthra was amazed by how much she ate, she wasn't really the one to stuff herself. Then again, she had never had any guy friends making her compete to see who ate more. After every one had had their full, the Head boy and girl led them to the Gryffindor dormitory behind a painting of a lady.

"Mippidity Sontie" the head boy said to the lady in the picture and it opened to reveal their common room, "Remember that password please."

With Karthra standing between Sirius and Remus, all four friends entered the room in front of the cluster of students then followed the heads to a big staircase.

"Boys dormitories on the right, girls on the left," the girl head gestured, "You will find all your belongings all ready in your assigned rooms."

Many people dashed upstairs. Karthra waved goodbye to James, Sirius, and Remus (who blushed) and then headed upstairs with the rest of the girls to find her dormitory.

It didn't take her long to find her dorm, which she shared with three other girls. She shared the room with Cali Hayne, a girl with long hair dyed blonde and brown eyes, and also she had a black and white cat named Oreo. She was muggle-born. Tina Swift, she had extremely short black hair with hazel eyes and a face full of pimples. She was a half-blood. Lastly she shared the room with Lily Evens, the red-headed girl that was friends with the greasy-haired Slytherin. She was also muggle-born.

Karthra sat down on her bed next to her open suitcase and watched as the other girls started unpacking.

"Your friends with those three boys... James, Sirius, and... whatever his name is right?" Lily Evens asked, her arms folded.

"Yeah I guess, and the other boys name is Remus. What about them?" Karthra leaned against her bedpost.

"Well, I was wondering if you could tell them to lay off my friend Severus," Lily told her as she sat down on her bed, "You know, the one they called 'Snivillus' "

"The boy with black, greasy hair?" Karthra asked and instantly backtracked when she saw the look on Lily's face, "I-I mean, yeah I know which one. I'll tell 'em."

"Thanks," Lily cooled down, Karthra put Lily down as the very forgiving type and then finished unpacking her stuff.

"Hey," Cali spoke up after everyone had finished unpacking, "Sense we don't know each other and we'll be sharing our dorm together, maybe we should play a game where we all say something about ourselves."

"I like that idea," Lily smiled, Karthra and Tina nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so..."Lily thought for a moment then shrugged, "What class are looking forward to the most? For me, it's Charms."

"Flying," Cali answered instantly.

"Um, I guess... Herbology," Tina said hesitantly.

Everyone turned to look at Karthra, "Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Okay so-" Tina started then was interrupted by the sound of clumsy knocking, almost scratching, on their door.

"Cali groaned, "We just started, come on."

"I'll get it," Karthra walked over to the door and opened it. She looked down to see a long pole with a note stuck to it on the floor. Ripping the note off, Karthra closed the door behind her and read the note.

_Dear Karthra,_

_Get your butt downstairs right now or else we'll climb through the barrier ourselves and pull you down!_

_Love James, Sirius, and Remus_

Karthra chuckled and ran down the twisting stairs to the common room where her three boys were sitting on the large red and gold couch waiting for her.

"It's about time. We thought we'd have to actually climb over the barrier and get you," James stood up, his hands in his pockets.

"What do you guys want?" Karthra rolled her eyes and sat down across from them.

"Well, we were wondering how your roommates were..." Remus said slowly.

"Their nice, I guess," Karthra shrugged, "You guys?"

"We're all in the same dorm, plus that one boy," James sat down next to her, his hair looking a little too close to Albert Einstein's, "Peter Pettigrew."

"You know, the one Malfoy called 'Ratboy' "Sirius said with anger in his eyes.

"Yes, I remember... but that cant be the only reason you guys pulled me out of my dorm," Karthra leaned forward, for only knowing these three boys for a short time, she knew them well.

"It isnt," Sirius smiled a big toothy smile.

"We were think of taking a first night cruise around Hogwarts," James explained excitedly.

"Remus dosent approve-" Sirius started but then Remus interrupted him.

"I just dont want to get in trouble on my first day!"

"Whatever," Sirius rolled his eyes and turned to Karthra, "So, are you in?"


End file.
